


一瞬动心就永远动心

by indulging1988



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988
Summary: 我流巨矫情文风。
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, 罚D
Kudos: 4





	一瞬动心就永远动心

他和你在墓地里交过心，你就把他当了自己人。

他讲着他的故事流了眼泪，你就爱上了他。

你好久没有这种感觉了，流下作为daredevil的眼泪，无人得此殊荣。

他口中是作为daredevil永远也理解不了的世界，可是那又如何，你觉得可以将他救赎。

他是孤狼，人类战斗力最强，是惩罚者，是杀人狂。

他让你远离他。

一次次劝诫，一句句威胁，一声声枪响。

他用自己的方式逼你离开。

他知道你坚持你的正义善良，不愿拖累不想拉你趟浑水。

于是他在法庭上发疯，他在码头把你扔下船。

你说你伤透了心，他何尝不是。

偶尔他也会听你的，放下手中的枪，不去杀人。

但凡一次你就欣喜若狂，觉得他还有救。

可是下一秒他又拿起屠刀，忘记刚刚的承诺，惩罚罪有应得。

你不想评判，因为似乎，你也开始动摇。

最后的任务，你和昔日恋人合作，她死了，你悲恸欲绝，想要报仇。

你想杀戮，可是你的道德准绳在约束你，你只能无力地拳打脚踢，无力地，拳打脚踢。

你以为已经死掉的人就那样出现在楼顶，对着你的敌人开枪射击。

One shoot, one kill.

完美一如既往。

明明杀手和他没有太多利益相关，他还是杀了。

为了保护你，他还是开枪杀了人。

他不想你受伤害。

对他而言，你本人比他对你的承诺更重要。

他保护你在他看来可笑的法律正义，他保护你无心杀戮的纯洁双手。

他保护你的一切美好。

他温柔地望向你，理智地同你搏击，他一次又一次把你推开。

你却像个不听话的孩子，一次又一次找上他。

你想教化，想救赎，又或许只是想，和他聊聊天，听他用沙哑的嗓音讲讲女儿的故事。

为什么呢，明明你不认同他的处事、他的价值。

你不喜欢他做的一切可你还是忍不住靠近他。

为什么呢？是不再一个人保护这座城市吗？是同病相怜还是惺惺相惜？

又或许是慕强，羡慕他的不管不顾，恣意放荡？

是缺失的父爱吗？

从很小的时候就没人那样亲昵地叫过你。

他喊，Red。


End file.
